The Tale of Alexis Green
by Summer-Ninja
Summary: An ordinary girl turns into a cat and joins the clans! her friend comes with her,and joins a clan with her. and She has the extrordinary power to read minds! will she use it for god, or evil? I'm bad @ summarys! don't flame me! *whimpers*
1. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

**New beginnings**

"Alexis! Get back here right now young lady!!" yelled my evil step mom.

"I'm going to miss the bus if I do, so no!" I yelled back turning around and walking backward so she could hear me. I ran to the end of our driveway, and turned down the street toward our bus stop at the exit of the subdivision.

"Hey Alexis, what's up?" called one of my best guy friends, Nate Applet.

"Well, the sky of course!" I said sarcastically," seriously though, nothing much."

"Of course, there's nothing going on with you." He said sarcastically," did your step mom yell at you again?"

"Yeah, she was mad at me for some weird reason, wanting me to come back to the house for something." I complained.

"yeah, I don't know how you can stand her, yelling at you so much, I can hear her at my house!" he noted.

"Well, I've gotten used to it," I said, "And the reason you can hear it at your house, is that you only live two houses down from me!"

"Well, yeah, I guess that's true," he said as the bus pulled up and we got on. We always sat together because, well, he was my best guy friend, and we had no other friends on the whole dang bus.

Later on, after school was over, and I got back to my house, I went out into the woods that bordered the back half of the sub division, and our house. I always enjoyed exploring into the woods, because it felt so peaceful and serene, compared to my house, where I was grounded to my room, but snuck out my window. How I would get back in without getting caught, I didn't know yet. My favorite place of all time in the forest was the river, and the moor beyond that. I loved to go swimming in the river in the summer-time with Nate, or just to go sit by the river and watch the fish swim by. Sometimes I saw little groupings of stray cats fishing in the river, but they disappeared as fast as they appeared. Once I tried to follow them, but they ran into the undergrowth, and I couldn't catch up. How I wished I could be a cat now, because of my stupid evil mom. I just wanted to get away from it all. The one thing I'd regret is that Nate would be left behind. If I turned into a cat, I'd want him to be one too. That would be fun, just me and him, running around in the forest, so free and happy.

That night, I had a dream with a cat in it; only, the cat seemed to be made of stars. I dismissed that theory quickly, because i knew it was only a dream, and dreams could be really weird. The cat asked me if I wanted to become a cat, ad I said yes, but only on one condition; that Nate could become one if he wanted too. The starry cat agreed, and said another cat from her clan; Starclan I think she called it, was with Nate already.

The next morning I woke up, and I stretched my paws and got up. WAIT! I HAD PAWS!!! WOW! That cat in my dream was right!! Wow. That was unexpected, I mean REALLY unexpected. Instantly though, I knew I had to find out if Nate was a cat too. I wanted to know what he decided. So, once I realized I couldn't go downstairs because we didn't have a cat, I jumped out the window into our Japanese maple in our backyard. After trotting out of our yard, I ran down two houses and saw Nate. He was sitting on his fence, looking out into the forest, probably wondering if he could go out there because he was a cat. HE WAS A CAT!! He did decide to come with me!! Yes! I knew it was him, and he knew it was me, because of his brilliant blue eyes, and my topaz ones.

"Nate!' I yowled, "You decided to come with me! I can't believe it!"

"You're a cat too!! He said," clearly very excited," I was hoping you would be! A weird looking cat came to me in a dream and said that your dearest friend is a cat now; will you go with her into your destiny?"

"It was REALLY weird! But I'm glad you're here and a cat too!" he said, elated. I just smiled really wide, whatever it was that was a cat's smile.

"Want to check out the forest?" I asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"Sure! Why not? We can go down to the river too!" he said, probably interested in how the forest would smell now that we had better senses. So me and Nate set out for the forest behind his house, and our new lives.


	2. Chapter 2 into the Forest

Into the forest

As Nate and I walked into the forest, we decided where we would go. After me suggesting going to the river several times, we decided to work our way there, exploring as we went. Little did we know, we were heading through a small strip of what was Thunderclan's territory. After passing through Thunderclan's territory, we headed into Skyclan's, headed for Riverclan.

**(Yes, this is in the time of Skyclan. You will see what Alexis and Nate have to do with them later.)**

As we wandered through Skyclan's territory unknowingly, we sniffed around, trying out our newfound senses of smell and sight. We soon smelled a Skyclan patrol, (although we didn't know that's what it was then) and we hurried up to get to the river. When we got there, we went to sit on the pie of rocks at the side of the river that was always warm.

"Hey You! What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?!" yelled a spotted gray tomcat.

"Umm, I'm sorry, we didn't know we couldn't come here, we always did when we were humans." I said shyly.

"What are humans? Do you mean Twolegs?" he said getting closer, realizing we weren't a threat.

"Well, we did have two legs instead of the four we have now, so yes I guess.' I said kind of confused at what Twolegs were.

"but if you were Twolegs, how are you cats now??' he asked, apparently confused.

"Honestly, we don't know, other than the fact that a starry cat came to both of us in a dream and asked us if we wanted to be cats." I said quietly, thinking he'd think I was crazy.

"_You've_ seen Starclan cats!?" he said in awe with his mouth gaping.

"Yeah that's right! That's where the cat said he was from! Starclan! Is that one of the clans in the forest here?" I asked.

"No, Starclan are our dead ancestors. They watch over us and give our leaders and medicine cats dreams and prophecies." He said, still in shock from my earlier statement.

"So, where are we again?" I asked, having not heard what he said earlier.

"You are in Noble Thunderclan, and I'm afraid that, since you're trespassing, I'll have to take you to Goldenstar." He said, obviously trying to be nice.

Ever-quick Nate caught on quickly, saying, "I'm guessing that's your leader?"

"Yes. That is our leader." Said the cat.

"By the way, what is your name?" I said curiously.

"My name is Graystorm. What are your names?" he said.

"My name is Alexis" I said.

"And my name is Nate" said Nate.

"Well, now that we know each other's names, I introduce you to the Thunderclan camp!" said Graystorm proudly. We then walked through a tunnel of gorse into a picture perfect clearing, with cats sitting all over, grooming each other's fur and happily chatting.

"Wonderful." I muttered,"just wonderful" Then a Golden cat with a tan strip down his back walked into the clearing. I was guessing that this was the leader, and my guess was confirmed when a cat said, "hello Goldenstar". He was a very handsome cat, I'll give him that.

"Goldenstar, these are two Twolegs who were turned into cats by Starclan. Their names are Alexis and Nate. I found them on sunningrocks. What will you do with them?" Graystorm said quickly and quietly.

"We will let them go. Unless they wish to join our clan, they will leave." Said Goldenstar, directing the last part of his sentence at us.

I exchanged a quick glance with Nate, and he shook his head.

"I don't think we will stay here Goldenstar, we want to see what the other clans are like." I said trying to be polite.

"Ok" said Goldenstar," I suggest you see Skyclan first. It may interest you."

"Thank you Goldenstar, we will heed your advice then." I said politely.

"I will take you to the border" said Graystorm.

When we got to the border, we said our goodbyes, and I touched noses with Graystorm out of pure instinct.

"I hope to see you another time friend." I said sadly.

"Oh, I believe you will" he said, always positive.


	3. Chapter 3 Skyclan and Cloudstar

Skyclan and Cloudstar

As Nate and I walked away from Graystorm, we walked further into Skyclan, and towards our destinies. I looked back once, and saw Graystorm walking into the bushes waving his tail in farewell. I was happy that I had already made a friend in one of the clans. I hoped that Nate and I would find a clan where we would fit in, and could become part of the cats in the forest. I glanced at Nate, and saw that he was watching me too. The warmth in his eyes was inviting me to say something, but I said nothing to ruin that perfect moment in our lives. His eyes seemed to say, "Best friends forever?" and I willed mine to say "yes" back. I wanted us to be friends for as long as we lived.

"Hey! Ouch! That hurt!" came a small little tom's voice from a bush that we had run into while staring at each other.

"Oops! Sorry!" I said, realizing why I had run into this cat; because I was staring at Nate. Embarrassing!

"Watch where you're going y- hey wait! What are you doing on Skyclan territory?" the cat stuttered.

"We came to see if we could join if we'd like to." I said timidly.

"Well, I'd have to ask Cloudstar, but we're in need of warriors, so you probably could" he said clearly pleased at the idea of having new people in his clan.

"Ok then, let's go to your camp then!" I said excitedly, wondering what their camp was like.

"Wow. Someone's excited" observed Nate smugly.

"Hey, I just wanna see what clan life is like!" I said defensively.

"Calm down, I was just kidding" he said as he licked my ear. I purred contentedly to this, and then I realized the apprentice was staring at us.

"He he... lets go then" I said a little too quickly.

"Ok, com on then. Let's go to camp" Said the small little cat. We walked through the brush we were sitting in, and then we dodged a tree and picked up speed. After a minute, we got in sight of a dip in the ground that went quite deep. It was surrounded by thick gorse and brambles, protecting it from all enemies. Also, there were two giant oaks on each side of the camp, their roots showing inside the hollow, allowing for dens and shade.

"Wow" I said in awe, "this is great!"

"Yea... it's awesome!" said Nate excitedly. We walked into the camp by using a well-concealed entrance under the roots of one of the oaks.

"Welcome to the Skyclan camp! My name is Foampaw, and I will be your guide today!" he said.

"Now wait just a minute Foampaw" said a pure white cat walking toward the three of us.

"All right Cloudstar" said Foampaw dejectedly.

"Oh don't worry; you can take them around camp later. I just want to talk to them right now" said Cloudstar kindly.

"Ok, I wanted to talk to you two about joining our clan. You would have to start out as an apprentice like Foampaw, and you would also have to learn the warrior code by heart" said Cloudstar warningly.

I looked at Nate, he nodded, and then I said, "yeah, that's ok with us"

"All right then. Since that's settled, I'll have Foampaw escort you around camp to see how you like it. Once you've made your decision, come to my den here and tell me" Said Cloudstar.

Later, after Foampaw had showed the two of us the camp, we went back to Cloudstar's den and told him our answer.

"...So, we like the camp, and the other cats in Skyclan, and we've decided to join" I said, trying to look calm, but not hiding my excitement well.

"Ok then! We'll have your apprentice ceremony at moonhigh" said Cloudstar, "come back then, and sit below the High-roots ok?"

"Ok" said Nate and I at the same time.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the High-roots for a clan meeting!" the call rang out clearly over the hollow, and cats started coming out of their dens. Nate and I were already seated below Cloudstar in front of the High-roots. I was shivering, not sure whether it was the excitement, or the cool summer breeze. I couldn't wait to get my own apprentice name!

"Alexis, step forward. From now until you earn your warrior name, you will be named Ivypaw. I will be your mentor" said Cloudstar.

"Nate" said Cloudstar, "from now until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw. You mentor will be Snowfur"

Our new mentors rose up, and came down to touch noses with us, and then we licked their ear as we were told to.

"Ivypaw, Icepaw, Ivypaw, Icepaw!" yowled the clan, praising us by our new names. From that day forward, we were Skyclan cats, and our faith in the clan would be tested, but we would stay strong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Skyclan & being apprentices**

_Yes!_ I thought excitedly as I waited for Cloudstar to come over to the apprentice's den to tell me it was time to start our second day as apprentices! (our first day had been just seeing the territory. _YES!!!!_

I was so happy about this fact that I was bouncing and didn't realize it. So when Cloudstar walked up to me, he said, "I will be training you today Icepaw. You seem eager Ivypaw, almost _bouncing_ with excitement I'd say" hinting subtly that I should stop bouncing.

I immediately stopped with embarrassment, and realized to even more pronounced embarrassment that Icepaw was snickering hysterically next to me.

"Hey! Shut up! At least I wasn't talking about myself in my sleep!" I spat angrily, remembering the night before when I couldn't get any sleep because of his mumbling. His mouth fell into an O shape at my openness of yelling at him.

_Wow. This kid is energetic. I'll have to watch her carefully._ I heard. It was Cloudstar's voice. I looked at his face as soon as I heard the first part, and his mouth wasn't moving _**at all. **_wow. Weird. Totally creepy and unnatural. I wonder how I heard his thoughts... That was... COOL!!!!!!! He he... (Insert evil laugh that breaks off and cracks painfully) ow. I can't do evil laughs for dung! Well, I won't use this gift for evil purposes anyway. That wouldn't be right.

By this time, we were on our way to the training hollow to do some battle training. I then thought for the first time of my other friends and family. I felt then as if someone punched a hole in my heart. _They might think I'm dead! Or I've been kidnapped! Oh no! _Icepaw must've known what I was thinking about, because he came up and started licking my neck and ears, saying, "It'll be ok Ivypaw, we've found our true home now" I looked up at his eyes and realized that he wasn't just trying to comfort me. He really believed that too. My mind could be weird at times like this, because at that moment I heard Carrie Underwood's Some Hearts playing somewhere. This is what I heard:" who'd of ever thought I'd ever find somebody, someone who, someone who, makes me feel like this" and I realized that I was so very lucky to have Icepaw.

So very lucky indeed, and all this could be lost so easily. Well, I'm going to try my hardest to keep it. I will do anything to have Icepaw as my own. I liked him as a twoleg, but never told him. It is apparent now that he liked me too. I was happy about that. Very happy.

That hole in my heart didn't heal all the way, but it did seal most of the way. That was all because of Icepaw. All because of him. I mentally shook my head at the movie-like perfectness of it all. As I sighed in pleasure, I looked up at Icepaw and started purring. Then I started licking his ear.

All this time had been when Cloudstar had gone off to get us some fresh-kill, and now he was back. He was in the bushes, and I heard his thoughts and smelled him. "Come on out Cloudstar, I can smell you" I said, reluctantly getting up and having Icepaw stop licking me.

"How did you... THAT WAS AMAZING!!!!!" yowled Cloudstar," I was DOWNWIND! And you scented me! You have excellent senses!" he was still mumbling about it a minute later when I asked him what he caught.

"... Oh! I caught a water vole from over by the Wavepool" said Cloudstar. "now, what do you smell?" he said randomly.

"Other than you, I smell a little bit of dog, Foampaw came by earlier, and, a teeny tiny bit of Thunderclan." I said confidently.

"Once again, WOW" Said Cloudstar, still amazed. The rest of the day we spent training how to hunt squirrels and other animals in the forest. Icepaw and I ended the day sharing tounges under the shelter of the apprentice's den, happily awaiting another day of apprenticeship.


	5. Chapter 5 Scents and friends

"Wake up sleepy" said Icepaw softly, "It's time for patrol, and we don't want to be late."

"Ok, I'm getting up" I said sleepily, but being unable to be rude to him, I said, sorry afterward.

"Whaaat are we doing on paatrol todaaay?" I asked, yawning in the middle of what and today._ "Oops. I've got to be more polite with him around. I want him to like me!"_ I thought. Icepaw just chuckled and licked my ear.

"You need to get more sleep. You were thrashing around all night" he said, and I saw flash of worry in his eyes. "_She was saying something in her sleep too, something about the Sky leaving and six becoming five, I really hope she's ok" _he thought.I heard this, and was wondering why I had been saying that.

"Well, we better go find our mentors then. We can't be too late, they'll be really mad" Icepaw said still softly as he licked the top of my head. I purred loudly, and then I heard, "Ivypaw, Icepaw, come on out for the Sunhigh patrol!"

"Ok!" I yowled back, getting loud protests from our sleeping denmates.

"Lets go, or Cloudstar and Snowfur will be angry with us, and we don't want that" He said, chuckling.

"Ok, let's go then" I said, licking his ear, and then racing out the entrance to run smack into Foampaw.

"Oops! Sorry Foampaw! I didn't see you there!" I stuttered.

Giving himself a quick lick, he said, "No, it's ok Ivypaw it was my fault"

"I was just off for the Sunhigh patrol with Icepaw here" I said, motioning to Icepaw with my tail.

"Hi Foampaw, what's up?" said Icepaw casually, while wrapping his tail in mine.

"Well, the sky of course!" said Foampaw jokingly," but really, nothing much. I was on dawn patrol with Ashclaw, Bluenose, Dawnheart, and Sunpaw. It was fun, but not really exciting at all"

"Yeah, Sunpaw is nice, not really the most exciting person in the world, but she's a great friend" I said nodding my head all the while.

"Icepaw! Ivypaw! Get over here now!!! You're late!!!" Yelled Snowfur, who was tougher that Cloudstar, but still nice. Cloudstar was nice to me because I was such an impressive student, what with my many strengths.

"Coming Snowfur! Keep your fur on will you! I don't think anyone wants to see you without it!" said Icepaw.

I chuckled at this, and then I said, "Race you there Icepaw!" and started running toward Cloudstar's den. Soon he was right next to me, so I poured on all my speed, and was there in seconds.

When he got there, I said, "What took you so long you slowpoke!"

"Hey, not everyone can be as fast as you are!" then he plopped down and huffed until he caught his breath.

"When you're ready" said Snowfur," We'll get some fresh-kill and be on our way to training, unless you're too _tired_ Icepaw" Snowfur constantly teased Icepaw when I was around. I thought it was because he was jealous of Icepaw, but I had quickly dismissed that theory, and gone on puzzling about it. The four of us walked over to the fresh kill pile, and Icepaw chose a plump ground squirrel for the both of us.

"I found something! It smells like Shadowclan!" I exclaimed, glad that I found it, but my stomach plummeting at what it could mean. Cloudstar came over and sniffed where I was pointing with my tail.

"It's really close to the border, so an apprentice could've just strayed over the border, and it's faint, so I'm not going to bother with it" said the ever-kind and not strict Cloudstar. He never wanted to fight with anyone, but if he had to, you'd better watch out. He was one of the most feared fighters in all of the five clans. Suddenly, a snake hissed and I jumped a fox-length backward, because I'd never seen a snake in my cat life before. _They seem so much bigger now! That thing scared the crap out of me! I thought it was some kind of mutant creepy lizard thing, caused to exist because of nuclear radiation or something! Creepy!_

"Hahahahaha..." Snowfur was shuddering with laughter, and Cloudstar and I soon joined in. Icepaw was looking at me, puzzled why I was laughing at myself.

He gave me one more confused look, seeking an answer so he didn't have to ask, and then said, "Ivypaw, why are you laughing at yourself?"

"Oh,"-giggle-"you still"-giggle-" have a lot to learn about"-giggle-"women don't you Icepaw" I said, trying (unsuccessfully) not to giggle, snort or full out laugh when I was talking. The snake was gone now, probably scared off by my loud snorting laughter.

Later that day, Icepaw and I were supposed to be going hunting, but after we got a couple of squirrels and a raven, we settled down in a tree and shared tongues. I put my head on his flank, and soon his even breathing lulled me to sleep.

"Ivypaw! Icepaw! Where are you?" called Sunpaw and Foampaw.

"I don't want to force you if you're with Icepaw Ivypaw, but Cloudstar was getting worried and, and... well Foampaw was too!" Said Sunpaw, knowing that when she said Foampaw was worrying about me, that she would get yelled at by Foampaw later.

"Alright" I called, "I'm coming" but she was right under our tree, and she saw me and Icepaw cuddled in the tree together. Her eyes widened, but she quickly hid it. She was a master at hiding her feelings, but she was also the shyest person I'd ever known. Also, she is the smallest cat in the clan, kind of pixie-looking to me, and very delicate looking.

"C'mon you mousebrains! You know not to fall asleep in a tree! I bet you suggested this Icepaw!" said Blackpaw. He was the "tough-guy" of the apprentices. If he were a human, he'd probably be one of those guys with a few piercings on his eyebrow or in his ear, but just misunderstood. If I weren't with Icepaw, I'd probably be with him. I knew he liked me, that was why he was so rough on Icepaw. That and we used to be humans, but he didn't care about me being a human before I joined Skyclan. He was so cocky it annoyed me and the fact that he had told me he liked me, and told me he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"_Grrrrr! Why does Blackpaw have to be so insistent about liking me? He knows I don't like him, I like Icepaw! Ugh!" _I thought, more annoyed than usual, because I was really happy in the tree with Icepaw.

"Hurry up Icepaw you mousebrain! Ivypaw, Cloudstar was worried about you!"


	6. Chapter 6 Victories in battle, losses in

**Victories in battle, losses in romance**

"Here they come!" yowled the deputy, Snowfur," Get ready! We can't lose!"

My eyes were like flint, sparking with excitement and confidence. I couldn't wait for my first battle. It had only been one moon since my apprenticeship, but I was now the strongest apprentice in the clan. I was being a little over-confident too.

As the Shadowclan warriors streamed into our camp, I let out a fierce battle cry, and leapt toward the deputy. He heard me, whipped around and tried to claw my flank, but I was too fast. I flipped over in mid-air, and then slid under him to rake his stomach with my razor-sharp claws that I had sharpened relentlessly. As his blood dripped on my face, I leapt out from under him and got on his back. "_Yes! I've got him!" _I thought, but I was wrong. He flipped over, and squashed me into the ground below him. I quickly reacted to this by shoving upward with all my strength, and sending him flying across camp. He hit the rock wall, and I ran over and quickly clawed his ear before he fled, yowling.

After running back to the battle, I teamed up with Icepaw and together we formed a deadly pair. But soon we got separated, and I was faced by Thornstar. I let out a guttural growl, and jumped at him. I just missed, landing on my front paws, then spinning around and launching myself over him backwards. I landed behind him, but he whipped around and caught me as I landed, ripping a large cut in my hind-leg. I yowled in pain and rage, then lost all technique and just leapt at him. I landed on his back, but he grabbed my hind-leg with his teeth and yanking me down. Then I heard a sickening snap in my hind-leg.

"Aaahhrg!!"I yowled, wondering what the pain was, and still wanting to kill the Thornstar. I leapt at him, careful to keep all weight off by hind-leg, and clawed at his eyes until they were bleeding. He ran off yowling into the bushes, and just then I realized I was surrounded by a circle of my clanmates. They had been watching my fight with Thornstar, and then they started cheering. They came and congratulated me for my victory against the deputy and the leader of the attacking Shadowclan.

"Ivypaw, you're going to want to come in here with me" said Featherheart, the medicine cat.

"Ok Featherheart, I'll come" I said, not wanting to leave Icepaw, who had finally come to stand next to me.

"What happened to you!?" She asked when she got a good look at me.

"You look like you got attacked by a Badger!" Featherheart exclaimed.

"Well, I can't say that the deputy and leader of Shadowclan aren't good fighters, now can I?"I said, trying to add humor to the situation.

"You've got a huge tear in your hind-leg, a large gash in your ear,_ and_ a broken leg! How can you be able to walk???" She fretted.

"I feel perfectly fine, Featherheart, can I leave?" I pleaded after she had put a brace made out of leaves on my leg, and patched up my wounds.

"No you may not!" said Featherheart protectively.

"Can Icepaw at least visit? Please!" I begged.

"All right, Icepaw, come in here" She said, because he was always outside.

"Are you Ok??" said a very worried Icepaw, "You can't do that! You'll get hurt more than this! Let me handle these things!"

"No! I will NOT let you handle my battles for me! I am the strongest apprentice in the clan, and I deserve to be able to battle too!"

"Well I'm sorry for trying to care and protect you!" he said angrily

"I don't need protecting!!! I'm the strongest apprentice in the clan, and I just beat the Shadowclan deputy and leader!" I said loudly, almost shouting now.

"Ok then! I won't help you!" he said, almost, it seemed, sadly.

"As I said before, I don't need help! Do you _ever _listen???" I growled, quite annoyed.

"_Why did this have to happen?? Why would Starclan let this happen? All I wanted to do is protect her, and I meant it to sound caring, but she's so defensive!" _Icepaw thought and I heard.

"Ohh, I'm sorry Icepaw, I never meant for us to argue! I just wanted to see you!" I said, backtracking and trying to comfort him.

"No, No, I see how it is now, and I'll leave you to pursue your dreams with someone else" he said, looking dejected and sad, but positive that it were true that that was how I felt.

As he started walking out of the den, I managed to stutter out," N-no! D-don't leave m-me Icepaw!" But he didn't even acknowledge that I had said anything, and walked out with his tail dragging.

I fell asleep that night after moaning and weeping for hours, and hating myself for losing him. I felt hopeless, and so weak I didn't know what to do. I'd never known this feeling before, and it was so bad I wished I would die; I wanted him to be there, to comfort me, and to lick my ear like he always had, but now, that memory only brought me pain.


	7. Discontinuing Notice

**Sorry people who like this story, but I'm discontinuing it, because it wasn't that popular, and I don't have a plot really for it. I'm sorry, but I WILL be writing a Random Warriors fic on life the lake. (I'll give you a hint on how random it will be. Mothwing changed her name to Mothbling.) **

** I'm sorry that I didn't think out the story well enough to continue it, but I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry to my faithful readers... but say goodbye to this story.**

** Snowstorm**


End file.
